The Lake House
by emmasyellowbug
Summary: Dr. Regina Mills has finally found romance. Trouble is, it's a long distance relationship. Regina moves out of her suburban lake house home, leaving a letter for a its new tenant, Architect Emma Swan. They begin a correspondence of letters and soon come to realize they are meant for each other... and that, somehow, they live two years apart.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright guys! :) to avoid any confusion for those of you who have not seen this movie yet, Emma and Regina are two years apart, each living in the different years. They will exchange letters throughout this story, Regina's will be in regular font, while Emma's will be in **bold.** I really hope you enjoy this one as much as my 1st fic, give it a chance! Feedbacks are welcomed. Happy reading! :) _

* * *

There's an old saying that says: _All good things come to an end._ At least that's what Dr. Regina Mills was feeling in that moment, in the middle of her lake house. She loved that house, but her job required her to move into downtown Chicago.

She was taking one last look around the now empty house, as she walked out, but not before leaving a letter to it's next tenant; an architect by the name of Emma Swan.

Even her dog was sad to leave, as it just sat out in the front lawn staring up at her while she walked away from the house.

Regina looked down at her canine who whined in response.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked it as the dog only whined again.

The brunette walked up to the mailbox, leaving a letter to whoever this Emma Swan was. She wanted to properly welcome her to this house she knew Ms. Swan would grow to love just as she did.

She took one last look at the house before she walked up to her black Mercedes, her canine companion jumping in before her as she drove off to head for the city.

* * *

Emma was driving up the same road, which was now covered in snow. She couldn't wait to see that lake house. As she pulled her yellow and white colored ford truck, fairly old but Emma loved that truck. It was perfect for her job. She made her way up towards the house, glancing at it with her hands in her jacket pocket's.

* * *

Regina was making her way out of the elevator of the hospital as she walked up to the receptionist on that floor.

"Hi, excuse me." she said to the woman.

"Yeah, just a minute, okay?" the woman told her as she was shuffling through some papers.

Everyone in that floor seemed super busy at the moment.

The woman grabbed a hold of some forms for Regina to fill out, thinking she was just another family member coming to see a sick patient.

"Fill these out for me and wait over there." she told her.

Regina shook her head, "No, I'm Dr. Mills. I was told to report here." she informed her as she handed back the forms.

Shortly after, Regina was in her white lab coat, walking down the hallway of that very same floor; ready to work.

"You'll be covering twenty two patients on rounds today, on this floor and the next." a blonde Dr. known as Kathryn Nolan informed Regina as she walked down the hallway with her, putting her up to speed on her work shifts.

"Twenty two?" Regina said with surprise in her voice at how busy the morning was.

"Quiet morning." replied Dr. Nolan as she continued, "If you get into trouble, beep me, but don't make it a habit. The med students will help you out with scutwork." she quickly stopped a nurse as she saw a patient in a gurney out in the hallway, "What's he doing here? I ordered an MRI, stat."

"Transport said about four hours." the nurse replied.

"He could be dead in four hours." the blonde scoffed, "Never mind. Dr. Mills, MRI. You take a right, two lefts, elevator to two." she instructed Regina.

"Okay." Regina nodded.

"Follow the signs, hustle back here for rounds." the woman lastly said as she rushed off.

Regina had never felt so lost in her life, but she wasn't about to show it either. She began to roll out the patient on the gurney to wherever MRI was located.

"Are you taking me somewhere?" the older man asked on the gurney.

"I certainly hope so, sir. How are you feeling today?" the brunette asked the man as they rolled out.

"Am I gonna make it?" the man asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Ah, yes. Absolutely." Regina assured him as she continued to walk past a hallway full of doctors.

* * *

Emma was out in a construction site, looking everything over and going over her plans with others, when a slim brunette with a red ribbon in her hair arrived and shouted right at her.

"Hey, Em! I made my famous spinach pie! The trailer's nice and toasty." the brunette told her, inviting.

"I can't." Emma yelled back.

The girl was about to walk away, but she gave it one more try, "Look, it's really cold out here. Don't get sick on me or anything." she began running beside Emma, a few distances apart due to construction.

Emma walking along to another part of the area, looked over to the girl, "I never get sick."

"So, I heard you bought a house, and apparently I'm the last one to know." the girl shouted.

"I thought I mentioned that." Emma told her as she began walking away from that area.

The girl quickly began walking past all the dirt, trying to catch up to the blonde, "Wait. Where?"

"Outside of town. Up the shore a little bit." replied Emma.

"Up the shore? There's no houses- oh, God. You don't mean that thing with the stilts and the-?" it's not easy walking in heels and dirt at the same time. That was proven when the brunette lost her balance and almost fell.

This made Emma smile a bit, "You alright?"

"Yeah. Are you crazy?" the woman asked the blonde as she continued, "Why would you buy that house? It's made of glass. There's no privacy, Emma."

"Ruby?" Emma shouted as she saw the girl was still struggling to stay standing, "Get yourself some boots." was the last thing the blonde told her friend as she headed back to work.

* * *

Regina grunted in frustration as she stood outside a hallway, completely lost.

Another doctor came out of a room as he noticed how lost Regina was.

"Are you lost?" the dr asked her.

Regina chuckled, "Yeah."

"It takes a while to get used to." the man extended his hand, "I'm Whale."

"Regina Mills. Hi." the woman said as she shook the man's hand.

Doctor Whale soon took her to her correct floor she was supposed to be in. So far, so good. Regina didn't expect to know everything on her first day. The very last hospital she resident in was in the small town of Storybrook, Maine.

* * *

It was night time by the time Emma went to her new home. She made her way up the house with a box in hand of supplies, as she stopped once she noticed the flag on the mailbox was lifted straight up. With all her rushing this morning, she missed to see she already had mail.

As she took the letter into her hands, she began to read it as soon as she was inside the house, sitting in her favorite chair, with cardboard boxes still surrounding her.

 _Dear new tenant,_

 _Welcome to your new home. As the previous tenant, let me say I hope you like living here as much as I did. I filed the change of address with the post office but you know what a crapshoot that can be. So if anything slips through, would you please do me a favor and forward my mail? I'd appreciate it. My new address is below. Thanks in advance._

 _P.S. Sorry about the pawprints by the front door. They were there when I moved in. Same with the box in the attic."_

Emma didn't recall seeing any pawprints by the door out front. Still her curiosity got the best of her as she headed outside with the letter still in hand to look for said pawprints; not finding a single one in sight.

"Pawprints? What the hell is she talking about?" Emma asked herself as her brows furrowed in confusion.

The blonde felt even more confused as to what this crazy woman was talking about in her letter, when she went up to her attic in search of that box she spoke of, only find the attic was empty.

* * *

Regina was greeted at her front door of her new apartment by a happy Dalmatian. She petted him as he jumped up for attention from his human.

"Hi, boy. Hey." Regina voiced in a whisper as she flicked the lights on in her kitchen, which quickly began to flicker on and off.

"Fix the lights." she told herself, "Buy dog food, huh?" she said as she looked down at Pongo. "Buy human food." she reminded herself as she opened the fridge and saw it was empty.

She missed that lake house. She'd give anything to back there, instead of this apartment.

* * *

The next day, Emma found herself painting the rails on the dock by her new house, she had chosen a dark brown color.

What she didn't realize was that Pongo was sitting in front of the house, staring right at Emma as she was kneeled on the floor. As the dog hurried over, stepping over the paint platter, hurrying past Emma, leaving paw prints marked on the wooden floor.

The blonde turned towards the dog as she saw him running inside the house, immediately chasing after him.

"Hey. Come here." the blonde said as she chased after the dog. Then it hit her. Those were the paw prints she was talking about in her letter.

* * *

Regina found herself sitting by a statue at a plaza with her mother for the day. It had been a while since she last saw her.

They discussed the weather some, as Cora was enjoying a late lunch. Regina glanced down at her mother's bag only to see it filled with books.

"What's that?" she asked her.

"They were your father's. Even now as he's passed away, carrying them makes me feel like he's still with me. Knowing he read the same pages."

It was a cool quiet morning, until a loud horn from a bus sounded off across the street running over a blonde woman and crashing into another car.

Regina quickly dialed for help, as she ran up to the horrific scene.

"We need an ambulance at Daley Plaza a woman has been struck by a bus. Get an EMT crew here." Regina informed the operator as she hung up and knelt down to where the lifeless blonde girl's body laid on the street.

* * *

There was a touch of snow on the ground that day for the construction site, but Emma loved her job, she was always there, rain or shine. Or snow.

"I'd like to get the foundation on number 17 dug today." she informed a construction worker.

The man chuckled at her request, "Look, I know you're kind of new around here. I can't get to seventeen until at least next week."

Emma wasn't having it.

"Come on, that's bullshit and you know it. Take Leroy and Doc off of roofing, one of the other guys can run the backhoe they're not using on fourteen and grab four or five of those other guys who are sitting around doing nothing on seven and ten. Let's go." she finished as she smacked the guy's arm playfully and walked away.

* * *

While Emma was loving every minute of her job, Regina was having a hard time coping with the death of the woman that had been runned over earlier that day.

Kathryn found her in an empty room. They quickly became good friends, so she sat down next to Regina.

"Hey." Kathryn murmured. "I heard about Daley Plaza. EMT says you fought hard for the girl."

Regina nodded, obviously thinking she could have done better. I mean she was a doctor for Christ sake.

"Yeah, really knocked myself out." she replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Regina, I'm going to tell you what I tell every doctor. Hopefully you'll be the first to listen. On your day off get as far away from this place as you can. Go somewhere where you feel most like yourself." Kathryn advised.

And that is exactly what she did. She got in her car along with Pongo and drove off to that one place she missed terribly, to the one place she always felt at peace with herself.

As she arrived and walked up to the place, she stared up at the lake house feeling a sense of calmness.

There was no car in sight, nobody seemed to be around, so she figure the new tenant wouldn't mind if she stayed outside for a little bit.

If there even was a new tenant yet - as there was no sign of change in the house either.

As Regina walked up to the mailbox she noticed the flag was up, so letting her curiosity get the best of her, she opened the mailbox up and found a letter addressed to her.

So she quickly opened that one letter and began to read it.

 _ **Dear Ms. Mills,**_

 _ **I got your note and I'm afraid there must be some kind of misunderstanding. As far as I know, the lake house has been empty for several years. Maybe your note was intended for the Sandburg house down the shore - since no one has lived in this house for years. But, I'm curious about the paw prints."**_

As Regina finished reading the letter in her car, she grew just as curious as to why this Emma Swan was talking crazy.

Crazy, because she was living in this house since before Emma moved here. So if there was any mistake being made, it wasn't from her.

Regina quickly grabbed a paper and pen from her car and began to write a corresponding letter.

 _Dear Ms. Swan,_

 _I'm very familiar with the Sandburg cottage and I can guarantee I never lived there. I'm old fashioned but I don't think a cottage should be over six thousand square feet. So let me try again. I used to live at the lake house, then I moved. Now I live in 1620 North Racine in Chicago. I'd appreciate it if you'd forward my mail if you get any. Oh, by the way it's 2018. Has been all year, ask anyone._

Emma read Regina's letter as soon as she got home that night, which only confused the blonde woman more given that when Emma bought this place and asked about the previous tenant, it was said it had been about two years since anyone lived in her house.

And the year? Emma was even more confused by the year she gave in her letter, due to the fact that it wasn't 2018, but 2016 - at least where Emma was.

"2018? What does she mean?" the blonde spoke to herself as she tried fixing her kitchen sink, failing miserably as the pipe detached, making the blonde drench in dirty yellow water.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so happy all my readers are enjoying this one as well as my 1st. I am surprised yet again to how many reviews and new followers I've been getting. Thank you all so much for your support. Here is another chapter for your enjoyment, it's filled with cute letters between our two ladies. :) keep those reviews coming! They make me smile._

* * *

It had been years since Emma last saw her family. Her father Marco was still standing strong. He was an architect as well as Emma's brother, August.

Emma grew apart from them as their mother passed. Marco was tough on both of them, and he continued to be so - even more with Emma. He wasn't very expressive in loving his children; therefore Emma decided to spend some time apart.

But, she missed her brother. She missed that smile on his face whenever he saw his sister, those bear hugs that he gave so well.

August was coming out of his father's building, feeling frustrated that he didn't show any emotion over August's plans to build new building scrapers. But, his frustration turned into one of those smiles Emma loved so much when just outside the building stood Emma, smiling back at him as she leaned against her truck.

As they both took steps closer to each other, Emma pulled August into a hug, as the man's arms wrapped tightly around his long gone sister, whom he had missed more than he actually thought he did.

They didn't words to let each other know how much they missed one another in that moment.

"I can't believe that thing's still running." August said, as his eyes shifted over to Emma's old truck.

"Yep." the blonde smiled proudly at him.

She loved that truck.

"You look like shit." the man complimented with a smile on his face.

"I missed you too." the blonde replied with a small nod and a light chuckle that soon ended as she saw their father coming out of the building.

Emma took a few steps towards the building, as if waiting for him to show some sign of happiness to see her.

Nothing.

The older man just waved her off and went on his way.

Emma's smile faded in the snap of a finger. She always knew the man to not be so expressive, but was a hug and _good to see you_ so hard? It was then, Emma remembered that this is exactly why she took her distance from the man and went off to work on her own instead of joining them in the family company.

"Hey, forget about him." August simply told her.

* * *

It was late, but Emma wasn't ready to say goodbye to her brother just yet. So they spent it chatting up at a bar over a few drinks.

"I don't believe this, I come back after four years and I get this in front of me." Emma motioned towards August while sitting beside him.

"What?" the man asked with a smile on his face.

"My brother his Frank Lloyd whatever." the blonde replies.

"Oh, come on!"

"Dad keeps you hostage in that little mythmaking factory of his… while you still haven't built as much as a phone booth or a hamster cage." Emma said as she leaned in to him.

A light chuckle escaped August's chest, "It's funny you say that, actually. I have a hamster cage in mind. A development of them, actually. Prefab, no foundations, what do you think about that?" he joked.

Emma took a sip of her beer as she smiled at him, "See, that's what I'm talking about. You have vision. Speaking of which, I'd like you to know… I bought a house."

"Where?" he asked her.

"On the lake." the blonde replied.

"A lake house. So you are making some money." her brother quickly replied.

"Well, it's a dump. It's been abandoned for years, but-" she took another drink of her beer as her brother spoke ahead of her.

"Oh, so you got an abandoned haunted lake house." he continued with a chuckle, "That's as good as reason as any for selling out and joining the flabby developers guild."

"I even got a dog." the blonde soon interrupted.

August's brows lifted in surprise, "You got a dog?"

"It just showed up at the house from out of nowhere." Emma said with surprise still in her voice.

They decided to call it a night after that conversation ended, but before heading back, each their way, Emma had been carrying a letter she wrote in reply to Regina's last letter, only this time she decided to go straight to Regina's apartment building - given that she was in the downtown area of Chicago, she might as well.

August stepping out of her truck, was looking up at the bulletin board that was in front of an empty lot of nothing but dirt. Regina's exact apartment buildings drawn out in a picture on that very same buletin.

"What are we doing here?" August said, wondering why Emma would even stop to look at a building that hasn't even been built yet.

"I have to deliver a letter. It should be here. 1620 North Racine." Emma said as she looked up at the picture of what was soon to be a lot of apartments.

"But… there's nothing here. Are we meeting someone? Does somebody live here?" August asked in confusion.

Clearly Emma had a little too much to drink.

Emma looked up at the address that was written in big letters just outside in confusion. This was the address Regina gave, so why wasn't the building there?

"Yeah. I thought so." she told him with confusion in her voice.

"Should we ring the bell?" August joked as he then made a buzzing sound with his mouth, indicating the sound of a doorbell.

Emma just stood there completely puzzled. If this was some kind of a joke, it had been a good one. She had come to Regina's apartment in person just to deliver her letter, only to find out that her leg was being pulled.

* * *

Since there was no such building, Emma did the next best thing to get the corresponding letter delivered to wherever Regina was. Before leaving for the day, she placed the new written letter inside her mailbox, raising the flag up.

 _ **Dear Ms. Mills,**_

 _ **I went to 1620 North Racine, and it's not there. It's just a construction site. From the picture it looks nice, but not for another eighteen months. What am I missing here? Maybe you got the address wrong, because I noticed you got the date wrong too.**_

Regina couldn't believe what she was reading. What did she mean the building isn't there? She was living in it for God's sake.

Emma's letter made her curious however. If this woman wanted to play a game, she could play along as well.

Regina sat on her bed with Pongo lying on one side, as she held a circled shaped box she kept in her closet, digging through old photographs of herself.

She flipped through a stack of pictures as she spoke to herself, regarding Emma's letter, "If you are truly in the year 2016... " she stopped at the sight of a picture she took in the year 2016. She was outside a house with family as a lot of snow surrounded them. "Be forewarned."

She did remember something big happening that year, so she immediately wrote back to Emma, playing along in her little game, but it was also proof to herself that in fact, if Emma was two years behind hers, then she would experience the same incident she did that year.

So this time, along with her letter, she delivered Emma a red long scarf to keep warm with.

 _Okay, my mystery correspondent,_

 _I get it. Just in case you really are where and when you think you are, you'll need this. There was a freak late snow that spring and everyone got sick. So plenty of rest, lots of fluids. Doctor's orders._

Emma had finished reading her letter while her soup finished cooking in front of her, she chuckled at the letter not believing there would be that bad of a snow storm around Chicago.

This woman obviously wanted to make Emma think she was going crazy.

"Snow. Right." she tossed the letter on her kitchen counter as she took a drink from her beer and poured her steaming hot soup in her bowl in front of her.

As soon as Emma grabbed her beer along with her bowl and moved to her kitchen table to finally enjoy a late night dinner, a snow storm began to fall around her house as she saw it happening before her very eyes from her kitchen window.

How on earth did this woman know about the snow storm? What were the odds that as soon as she read about that very thing in her letter it started happening.

Emma stared out her window wide-eyed. Maybe she was going crazy after all… because shortly after the snow scene, she let out the biggest sneeze - which was funny, considering she never got sick.

This was beyond weird!

* * *

By morning the lake house was covered in snow, ground and all. Emma had the day off, so she decided to write an early letter and headed out to her mailbox to place it inside.

Regina found herself (in her time) standing in front of that exact mailbox, in that exact lake house, taking Emma's letter out as it was already there waiting for her. As she held the letter in her hands, she moved the flag of the mailbox downward…

As Emma was walking into her house, she turned to the sound of such flag moving down. She saw it with her own eyes. That flag had been standing up as the blonde left it, and now it was fallen down.

As Regina opened the letter, she saw Emma had written only one small message.

 _ **Can this be happening?**_

As Emma stood frozen, her eyes glued to that mailbox, she then saw for herself as the flag rose up all by itself.

The blonde quickly made a run for the mailbox, opening it and taking out an envelope that was already there.

As she held it in her hands, she read two words on the very front of the envelope.

 _Why not?_

Emma wasn't sure what to think. She looked around her surroundings, thinking maybe someone was playing a joke on her. This woman had to be around here laughing her head of at the blonde's puzzled look right about now.

Right?

Regina was about to walk to her car, but noticed Pongo wouldn't stop staring at the mailbox.

"Pongo, come on. Come on, boy." she spoke to get the canine's attention; but he remained guard, eyes glued to such mailbox.

It was then that in front of Regina's eyes, just as it happened with Emma, the flag fell over making Pongo bark at it as if it were a menace.

The dalmatian began to bark even more once the flag rose back up. This making Regina walk slowly towards it, having the exact same puzzled look on her face that Emma had been sporting that exact same moment.

She didn't know what to think of whatever this was. A joke? Magic? Whatever it was, she grew curious.

As she slowly moved her hand close to the lid, she quickly let it drop as her body moved back a little as if something would jump out of it.

She saw a single sheet of paper waiting for her to pick up, which she did, as she looked down at the sheet, she read the message out loud to herself.

"Impossible, I know. Not possible but it's happening."

This time it was Regina to look around her surroundings and see if maybe this was some type of prank.

It had to be. I mean a magical mailbox?

Emma now stood in front of such mailbox with a small writing pad and pen in hand, eyes glued to the red flag.

She felt a million butterflies flutter around in her stomach as the flag rose back up on her end. She reached for the note that was already waiting for her to read, which she did.

"Where am I?" the blonde said in response to Regina's written message asking where the blonde was at this very moment.

As the flag rose on Regina's end, she quickly opened it, playing along to whatever game this was.

"The lake house." she read out loud, as she couldn't help but chuckle to the joke.

The brunette then looked around and spoke out loud for Emma to hear, because clearly she had to be near laughing at her little game.

"Yes, well, as you can see, I too, am at the lake house but I'm getting a little tired of these games so I'm going to be leaving. Okay? Bye. Thank you. Bye." the brunette continued to speak out loud as she began walking back to her car with the message in hand.

It took them a while to assimilate to the idea that this wasn't a joke like they both had thought. The mailbox was indeed some type of magical, time traveling item for them to communicate despite being two years apart.

Ok… so Regina was in the year 2018 while Emma was still in the year 2016…

It all made sense to them now.

It sounded crazy and possibly anyone who heard about such a thing would probably want to treat them into a psych ward, but it was possible.

* * *

From now on, they would write to each other back and forth throughout their days. It was amazing how fast it became a habit for them both.

In transportation, on her way to work, Regina was writing yet another message to leave for Emma later. Of course, before she even wrote it down, she was lost in thought about what she was thinking about writing. So much, that she even said it out loud.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves properly."

Even her next seat neighbor placed his newspaper down, thinking she was talking to him; he reached for one of those carry on mouth sprays that's supposed to give you minty fresh breath.

Yeah, the guy was smiling smugly, getting way ahead of himself.

Their messages continued…

 _I'm a doctor, dedicated to curing the sick. At least, trying to._

 _ **I'm an architect. I like to build. And while I wouldn't say my current project is ideal it allows me to be here, in this place, and that's enough for now. But tell me something. If you're working in a hospital in Chicago now where were you before, in my time?**_

 _Two years ago, in your time I was working in internal medicine in Madison._

 _ **Tell me about the future. What's it like in the year 2018?**_

 _I'm afraid the world is pretty much the same. Of course, we all dress in shiny metal jumpsuits and drive flying cars and no one talks anymore because we can all read each other's minds. But the truth is, woman from the past not much has really changed in 2018. Speaking of the past though, I've been thinking about the paw prints. How is that possible?_

 _ **Well, I think we have the same dog.**_

 _Oh yeah? What's yours like? According to the vet, mine is eight years old in my time… six in yours. He's skinny, has sad eyes, snores, and sleeps like a person. I call him Pongo for being a dalmatian._

Emma looked over at Pongo who was lying next to the fire place, upside down as he stared at Emma with big sad eyes, fangs showing off from the corners of its mouth.

"Hello Pongo." Emma said to the dog, as it quickly stood up to the sound of its name.

Emma hadn't had a name for the canine, until now. She grew fond of the name too.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's an earlier update for all my readers! :) I'm happy to be able to provide you guys with an earlier update rather than a late one. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this one as well and waiting patiently for more. Enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter._

* * *

Days went by without a letter from Regina. She'd had a pair of busy days at the hospital that required all of her attention. Of course, Emma understood. Life happens, things keep you busy. The blonde kept herself busy with work as well.

Just like Emma, Regina was very passionate about her job.

But, after a few days of not writing to the lake house's new tenant, she couldn't stop thinking about her one late night at the hospital.

It's true, they didn't know what they looked like, but Emma's words, someone actually being interested in getting to know Regina. She missed that. She missed her.

So, the following day, Emma received her first letter in days, the blonde couldn't be happier… she missed writing to Regina and was curious to know more about her.

 _Sorry I haven't made it to the mailbox lately. It's been a long week. All night shifts._

 _ **Good to hear from you. I thought you left me. You should know that you're my only connection to the future. How come we never talk about the things we like?**_

 _Well let's see. I like reading the classics to Pongo._

 _ **Who's his favorite?**_

 _Dostoyevsky._

 _ **For me, this city, on a day when the light is so clear that I can touch every detail, every brick and window in the buildings I love. Take a walk with me this Saturday. Let me show you.**_

Regina couldn't help but have a huge smile on her face as she pulled out a map of the city. Emma had marked her favorite spots in red circles so the brunette could literally be in the same spots the blonde would find herself in that very moment. She even numbered them in the order she would be visiting them so Regina could do the exact same.

They would be taking that walk together, exploring together, at the same time - despite being two years apart. Emma would make sure of that.

 _You're crazy. Why are you going through all this trouble for me?_

 _ **No trouble. Summer's here.**_

For a woman, or anyone for that matter to take their time to do such little things that seemed huge for someone else that they barely knew. It was really something special.

Regina followed the map exactly as Emma instructed, discovering Emma's most favorite parts of the entire city. She could see why. They were without a doubt the most beautiful of locations.

The skies were clear and blue, the sun was shining bright, and everything from the color green on the grass, up to the tallest building Regina laid eyes on, or the crystal clear waters of a new spot Emma took her to were absolutely breathtaking.

They really enjoyed each other's company or to say the least, each other's letters. Regina had always been someone to keep to herself most of the time. Not everyone knew much about her. She had given herself a chance at a relationship once, and that didn't end well.

But with Emma - she even felt the need to joke. The blonde was much of a kidder herself. Which was something Regina was surprisingly starting to love.

 _ **Okay, your turn. Favorite things.**_

 _Where to start? When I smell the flowers before I see them. When it starts to rain just as the picnic is ending. And, I love the smell of Pongo's paws._

 _ **You didn't forget to mention your husband, did you?**_

 _Well, of course I love my husband, who is also a doctor. A plastic surgeon for small farm animals._

 _ **Good. I'm married too. I've got eight children and all of them hate me. I'm worried.**_

 _I would be too._

 _ **I'm single.**_

 _Me too._

Regina came to a stop in front of a big house that was entirely made out of brick. A beautiful sand color theme. It was the biggest one she had seen in all her life.

 _Wow. Number twenty seven._

 _ **She's a beauty. My father used to tell me she was the grandma of all the houses in the city. He used to take me on walks like I'm taking you now.**_

 _Truthfully? I wish we could have done this walk together._

Little that Regina knew, once she reached the very last destination Emma had mapped out for her to visit, the blonde had left her a surprise written on the wall.

" _Regina, I'm here with you. Thanks for the lovely Saturday together."_

She came to a complete stop when she saw it, not being able to help herself from smiling ear to ear as their Saturday walk came to an end.

Of course the one woman who has to make Regina smile like she's never smiled before has to be two years apart from her. But, this had been the best Saturday the brunette had ever had with anyone.

* * *

Regina decided to share with her mother Emma's letters. She saved and kept each one.

It wasn't a thrilling experience for her unfortunately. Although Emma's written words to Regina did make the woman smile and exchange glares with her daughter from time to time, she wasn't exactly understanding what Regina was doing wasting her time with someone she couldn't physically be with.

Dismissing the fact that Emma was also a woman. Her mother had come to terms with Regina's sexuality eventually, but it still made her feel uncomfortable in a way.

But, who else did Regina have to share this with if not her mother?

If her father was alive, he would be happy for her no matter the situation or the person behind these beautiful letters.

* * *

Emma however still kept the letters to herself. If she told Ruby, she would just think she's making it up or crazy. August, he may believe her, but how was she to be sure? Her father? Not a chance.

She decided to pay a visit to her father for the day. He seemed to be in a better mood compared to the that day she saw him outside his office building with August.

"I'm sorry about the other day. It was not a good moment for me." the man said.

Emma simply nodded. "Of course."

He hadn't had many good moments since his wife died.

"Pour yourself a drink." the man said, inviting Emma to have a glass of wine with him. Which the blonde did.

Marco made his way up the stairs to his work station, and sat down to work while his conversation with his daughter continued.

"You'll have to forgive your father for being curious but where have you been all these years? I thought your Kerouac days were behind you." Marco asked.

A light chuckle escaped the blonde, "I'm sorry. What?"

She had heard him, she just didn't want to discuss that topic. Marco was never happy with the fact that Emma wanted to part ways and do her own thing with her architecture. He was proud of her for following in his footsteps. But, he always had different plans for her than she had for herself.

Judging from the man's comment, she could tell he still wanted to have her do what he wanted and not what made her happy.

She loved her father, but she needed to be on her own. After all… he was a rather difficult and stubborn man.

"You can come up if you'd like." her father's voice actually sounded inviting in that moment as Emma made her way up the stairs.

"What are you working on?" She asked as she looked over at his writing.

"Your father is writing his memoirs. I'm just remembering things. Which isn't an easy job, let me tell you." Marco chuckled at this.

"Are we in it?" she asked her father.

"What do you think? Do you want to be?" replied the man.

"Do you?" Emma challenged.

"Of course. You were all a part of my life." he told her with a hint of aggravation but sincerity in his voice.

Emma sat down some architectural plans on his desk, she had been carrying with her.

"I thought you might like these." she told him.

"What are these? Something you've been working on?" Marco asked as he glanced down at the plans.

"No, they're yours. From the house I just bought on the lake." Emma said as she leaned on her father's desk.

Emma remembered when Marco had come up with the design for that house. She loved it as soon as she saw it. It was one of his first projects. It held many great memories for him and for herself. Memories of when he was actually a happy man and she loved being with him.

The man's face remained serious, showing no emotion at all, "Yes, I heard. They said some sleazy little condo developer had snapped it up."

Emma turned her back on him almost immediately. Of course he wouldn't have the raction she was expecting.

Marco noticed Emma's disappointment.

"Oh, come on. Indulge your father. Can't you take a little joke for God's sake?"

There's that aggravating tone again.

Emma turned to face him, her face still showing disappointment.

Marco let out a light laugh and decided to change the conversation, "Come on. Tell me. Where have you been? I really want to know."

"I was trying to forget you. Or forgive you."

Emma was upset and she wasn't afraid to let him know.

"Did you succeed?" he asked right after.

The blonde shook her head as she murmured before taking her leave, "No. Let me know if you need any help remembering."

No matter how much she loved her father, she meant what she told him. After her mother's death, they all lost a piece of each other. He didn't make things any easier either with his change in his attitude. She can't even remember the last time the man actually hugged her or August.

* * *

While Emma had been dealing with her father. Regina had been fighting to bring a patient back to life - with great success.

It had been a long night for them both, but thanks to those letters they now had each other to look forward to after a tough day. Or any kind of day.

Regina had already sent another letter, which Emma soon read.

 _Long days, these days. I just worked thirty hours straight. Every time I stop to take a breath I realize how isolated I've let myself become. Believe me, you can get a bit desperate. It's not that I'm complaining, I love my work. And our tour through Chicago opened my eyes to its beauty. But my heart still misses the lake house and it's trees. I miss those trees so much._

Regina did feel pretty lonely at times. Even more now that her and Emma started exchanging letters. She truly loved that. But, she couldn't help to think how amazing it would be if she could just see the blonde in real life. See what she looks like. Physically enjoy her company.

For now, Regina's only companion was Pongo. She even went to extreme lengths of teaching him how to play a game of chess.

Emma was in the same situation. She would love nothing more. Regina had become someone special for Emma in a matter of days. They understood each other in a way no one could ever understand them.

Regina actually made her smile and for that, Emma wanted nothing more but to make her smile and give her the one thing she needed and the one thing she missed until they could be together someday.

The blonde loaded up a tree on the back of her truck, it was growing, but it had no leaves yet. So, she took it over to the construction site where Regina's apartment complex would be build and planted it herself right in front of the bulletin board.

The brunette was running towards her apartment complex in that very moment, trying to shield herself from the rain that was pouring down on her.

As she bent down to pick up something she had dropped; out of nowhere that very tree Emma had planted for her appeared beside her, longer and with the greenest leaves you could ever imagine.

 _ **Don't worry, Regina. We'll be together in time. Even if we're far apart, I'll find a way to be close to you and take care of you.**_

Emma always knew how to make her smile.

* * *

Regina decided to pay a visit to her mother for lunch. To her surprise, it was a nice surprise. Her mother had never been such an open person about her life with her father. She kept to herself most of the time.

But, after her letters with Emma and sharing things about herself she felt the need to try and have an open conversation with her mother.

Amazingly enough, her mother told her about a love she once had before she met Regina's father. Only life had other plans for her.

Regina actually smiled at her mother's story. She loved hearing about it.

* * *

Back with Emma, she was enjoying some drinks with August, sitting on the roof of her lake house.

Their father came up in conversation, as he always tended to.

August tried to convince Emma to work together with him on this project he had in mind. But, taking this project into consideration, along with the one she was already working on would take time away from her to write to Regina. So, Emma turned him down, only August wasn't having it.

"Come on, Em! This is just you and me."

Emma smiled, "I have other plans."

August saw that smile, of course, "What, you got a girlfriend?"

This made Emma blush, and I mean actually blush. She felt like a teenager at the sound of her brother's question.

It was obvious her and Regina liked each other, but to say they were girlfriends… they hadn't exactly established it like that.

Not that it wouldn't be fantastic for either of them.

The blonde thought long and hard at the question with a silly grin on her face.

"No… No."

August smiled, "What was that? You hesitated!"

Her smile grew wider, "No, I didn't hesitate. I don't have any time for that."

"What's time got to do with it?" August asked.

Emma looked into her brother's eyes and decided it was time to tell him all about Dr. Regina Mills.

"Oh, you're gonna think I'm crazy."

* * *

 _My dearest Ms. Swan,_

 _Are you willing to play a game with me? Two years ago today, I was taking the 145 train to Madison from the Riverside station and I forgot something there. It was a gift from my father. If you find it, can you please put it in the mailbox? It would mean a lot._

 _Yours, Regina._

Emma went down to the train station as soon as she read the letter from Regina. She was walking up to the 145 train which a man shouted it's final call for everyone to board.

To the blonde's surprise, there was Regina.

Her hair was longer, a little past her shoulders and she was smiling. But, that wasn't why Emma had a serious look on her face.

Regina was hugging and kissing a man.

It was then that she felt jealous for the first time in her life. She looked away, but looked right back because finally she got to see what Regina looked like and she was beautiful. Which made her jealousy creep up even more on her.

She wanted to be the one kissing her. But having a total strange blonde woman come up and kiss her in front of her _boyfriend_? That wouldn't seem right. Regina didn't even know who Emma was - not then anyway.

Regina made a run for the train and boarded while the guy she was with walked away.

Emma's eyes were following her and soon noticed a single book on the bench of the station. So, she picked it up and quickly ran after the train.

By the time Regina realized she had left her book on that bench it was too late. The train was already moving. But, what she did see was a distant figure of a blonde woman in a red leather jacket running beside the train with her book in hand.

Emma's feet forgot how to move as her eyes met Regina's in that quick moment.

They saw each other! All Emma could do was wave as she saw the train disappear into the distance.

As for Emma kept the book and drove back to the lake house and wrote her another letter in the process.

 _ **Regina, I found it. I have it with me. One day I'll give it to you. Trust me. I know how important it is to you. You might not remember, but we saw each other. At least, I saw you. You never told me how beautiful you are.**_

 _Well, maybe you saw somebody else. That was a bad hair year for me._

 _ **Long brown hair. Gentle but piercing brown eyes.**_

 _Okay, okay, okay. You saw me. But I still don't know what you look like._

 _ **Well, why don't we just get together in the future and you can let me know what you think.**_

Regina was scribbling down her response to Emma's last message, smiling as she would be lately as she took her lunch break at the hospital.

She was excited with the idea of finally putting a face to the name of Emma Swan.

"It's a date. Why don't you call me on July 10th, 2018 at nine o'five pm." the brunette couldn't help to read out loud to herself as she wrote it down.

Her smile disappeared as soon as she glanced down at her ringing cell phone, when she saw who was calling her.

She was hesitant, because she never imagined to hear from this person again - but she answered…

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

" _Regina?"_ a male voice spoke back.

"Yes?"

" _It's Robin."_

Regina shifted in her seat for a moment as she stood up and cleared her throat.

"Robin…"

She could practically hear the man smiling over the phone.

" _Yeah… I'm in Chicago. I came down for a meeting but it was cancelled so I thought I'd give you a call._

She definitely didn't expect this.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright, guys! So, what was supposed to be a quick chapter turned into a long one lol but, you deserve it for waiting so patiently for my updates. ;) It is a chapter worth waiting for - I think. I had so much fun bringing this chapter to life with Emma and Regina. Enjoy and keep those reviews coming in! :) Also, in case anyone is curious, the song I used and was listening to while writing this chapter is a cover of the song Only You by a band called The 1975. It sounds sad, but it's one of my favorites to listen to from time to time. It just seemed to fit this chapter. On a quicker note if any of you are Outlaw Queen fans, I apologize but we all know this is a SQ ff and Robin will not get the girl lol_

* * *

After work she decided to meet up with Robin, who quickly wanted to enjoy a nice dinner with her. He even came across a really nice restaurant - which was booked for months on end. Regina wasn't really hungry anyway, so it wasn't a big deal to her. Robin however seemed pretty sad about not being able to enjoy a nice dinner in her company.

Robin did find it was best to be honest with her about there not being a meeting at all. He used it as an excuse to be able to see her again after such a long time.

Of course, Regina knew that. She was always smart to figure him out.

"I just thought, you know we could get some coffee, coffee could turn into dinner, and dinner could turn into-"

Regina grew serious at his words, "Turn into what?"

"I'll admit, I do sometimes get a few steps ahead of myself." he told her.

"A few steps? You're always leaping ten steps ahead. We were dating a week and you already had our entire future mapped out for us." she continued as Robin fidgeted uncomfortably, "I'd go to your house for the weekend and you'd have the entire town in your house to meet me."

A chuckle escaped him, "You know, I do seem to remember that you made pretty fast friends with someone there."

"What are you talking about?" her eyebrows quickly furrowing in confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about. That _girl._ " replied Robin not at all too happy about that memory of Regina kissing someone else - not only someone else, but a woman.

"What girl?"

"That girl I caught you making out with." he said in a more serious tone.

"I wasn't making out with her. What are we in Junior High School?"

Regina was beginning to become annoyed with this topic about some moment Robin couldn't let go of and she didn't even remember of until now.

"What would you call it then?" he asked.

Regina rolled her eyes at his question, laughing lightly, "A kiss. It was just one kiss with some random woman. It was years ago."

And that is how her night ended. What was supposed to be a beautiful night, planning out something with Emma had turned into something aggravating with an ex boyfriend.

* * *

By morning however, Emma was happy to report to all her workers that their construction she passionately designed and they had worked so hard on for the longest period of time was now finished.

Their cheers made her even happier. Mapping out these constructions gave her a sense of satisfaction but to have one of her projects done was something much more satisfactory to her.

Ruby was in her truck with her talking about other projects she still had to finish up. Pongo was in the back calmly waiting for Emma to drive them home.

"We're not terribly behind schedule. Just alarmingly." Ruby informed her.

Emma let out a sigh, "It's going to be okay. The guys are getting to know their job but we could use another backhoe. And the water on fourteen needs to be resealed."

This time it was Ruby who let out a huge sigh, "Shut up."

Emma's brows furrowed as she looked at her, "What?"

"I'm kind of disappointed in you." she told the blonde.

"Why?" asked Emma.

"Because you're supposed to be on top of things." said Ruby.

"I thought I was."

Emma was still very confused, but somehow she knew this wasn't about work anymore.

"Yeah, well you never noticed these." Ruby said as she placed her leg on the dashboard exposing one of her new style boots to Emma. "Remember you told me to get them."

Emma nodded as she stared at the boot, "Right. Wow. Not exactly what I had in mind, but their nice."

Even Pongo had a lost look on his cute face to whatever was going on inside the truck.

This made Ruby smile, "So you like them?"

"I like them."

Ruby saw this as an opportunity. She has always liked Emma, and if the blonde wasn't going to ever make her move, then she for sure was.

"I think we should go out. Tonight. If you're not doing anything."

Of course, Ruby never got her answer as Pongo started barking which caught Emma's attention. Even more once the canine jumped out of the truck and made a run for it.

"Pongo!" Emma quickly took off running after him without worrying about leaving Ruby behind.

"Emma, wait for me!" the brunette yelled out as she too took off running after Emma and Pongo.

Pongo kept on running as if he had been caged up for weeks. Emma ran right after him for what felt like miles and miles of road.

This was strange for Pongo to just jump out and take off running like that.

Pretty soon Emma came to a stop as she saw Pongo barking at no other but Robin, who was carrying a box of beer.

The man smiled as soon as he saw Emma panting a little, "Yours, I take it?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Thanks." she bent down to pet Pongo, "What were you thinking, huh boy?" she quickly glanced back up at Robin who was still standing there with the box of beer in his arms, "He's never run off like that before."

"You gotta keep your eye on them. What's his name?"

"Pongo."

"Pongo. That's a good name. Like that Dalmatian cartoon." Robin joked as he chuckled, "I should get one like him for my girlfriend. She loves dogs."

Emma couldn't help to feel that Robin looked so familiar as she stood up to be at his level.

"Have we met before?" the blonde asked.

Robin quickly shook his head as he stretched out his hand, "I don't think so. Robin Locksley."

"Emma Swan." she smiled as she shook the man's hand as her eyes shifted towards the big box of beer he was still holding, "Do you need a hand with this?" she motioned towards the beer.

"Sure." Robin quickly said as he handed over the box to her. "Have you lived here long?"

"Just a few months. I've got a place on the lake." replied Emma.

"The lake, really?" Robin sounded impressed.

Ruby was soon running up to them as she caught her sights on Emma.

"Emma, thank God you found him." she said breathless from the run.

"Ruby, Robin. Robin, Ruby." Emma introduced them.

Robin quickly smiled at Ruby as he shook her hand and even complimented her boots and was quick to invite them over to a gathering he was about to have in his home.

"Just so you don't think I'm going to drink all this by myself, I'm having a bunch of friends over tonight for a party. You two are welcome to come."

To this Ruby quickly smiled.

As Robing set his box down on the front porch and took the box of beer Emma was holding from her grasp, he quickly reached into his coat pocket pulling out his business card and handing it over to the blonde.

"Here, take my card. I may be looking to rent a place on the lake myself."

Emma was confused by his gesture, but she took it anyway, as Robin quickly explained.

"It's Regina, my girlfriend, she's never really liked this place and I promised her we'd look for something new once she finishes her residency in Madison."

Emma couldn't help but looked surprised. As she looked back up at Robin she quickly remembered him from when she had seen them at the train station.

Which meant if she came to this party, she'd get to see Regina again. Even if she was with this guy right now.

Emma nodded to shake herself from that thought, but her expression remained surprised, "Sure. She's a doctor?"

"Yeah." Robin replied.

This confirmed it. If Emma was two years behind Regina, then Regina was still seeing this guy, and by what Robin had just said; it was clear they were talking about the same woman.

"Emma." Ruby whispered over to her as the blonde was still dumbfounded by what she had just discovered.

She had to practically force herself to shake that look off her face, as she shook her head for a moment and smiled at Robin, "Great to meet you, Robin."

"Great to meet you." Robin said as they shook hands one last time.

As Emma was making her way off the front porch, she quickly turned around towards Robin again, "Hey, Robin. What time is that party at?"

Robin smiled to the thought of having more people over, "Eight o'clock. It's Regina's birthday."

As Robin went ahead inside with a case of beer, Emma suddenly couldn't help to smile at the thought of seeing Regina again. Not only that, but she'd get to be with her on her birthday.

"It's Regina's birthday." she repeated to Ruby as she walked off with her, sporting a goofy grin on her face. Pongo following not far behind.

* * *

Regina had walked into a bar after work during the night, it was late, but it was still her birthday. She never really was much for big birthday parties, so she was glad to enjoy a peaceful drink alone for once.

Soon after though, Kathryn came in taking a seat next to Regina by the bar.

"According to a magazine I once read, a person shouldn't drink alone after ten pm. Unless they have a good excuse. What's yours?"

This made Regina chuckle, "Don't have one."

"I do. My baby girl will be going to Middle School soon. One moment she's in diapers splashing in a kiddy pool and the next she's now getting ready to go to a more mature school." Kathryn said with a deep sigh.

In that exact moment (in Emma's time) Emma found herself in Robin and Regina's house, walking around a crowd of people, with Ruby beside her.

Not that Emma didn't appreciate Ruby's company. But, she was there for one person only.

Robin quickly spotted them and happily introduced both to some of his friends and showed them where the bar was so they could welcome themselves to however many drinks they wanted.

Regina, in her time, was still at the bar having just told Kathryn it was her birthday.

"Why didn't you tell me it was today? We would have had a cake for you or something."

Regina shook her head, "It's just time passing. I hate making a big deal out of it."

"You keep a lot to yourself. Nothing wrong with it. But, I've sometimes wondered what else you have in your life besides work. Family? Boyfriend?" the blonde asked.

"I did. Once. His name was Robin."

"Robin? That's a sexy name." the blonde joked as she let out a laugh.

Back in Emma's time, Regina was just making her way inside the house, her eyes closing in annoyance as everyone behind her appeared shouting _surprise_ in honor of it being her birthday. Robin in front of everyone with a huge cake.

Regina quickly forced herself to smile as she turned to face everyone.

And behind Robin? Was no other than Emma herself.

The blonde couldn't help to look surprised at seeing Regina again, but also happy as she did a small wave in hopes of Regina seeing her.

She could tell she had a long day, but for the love of God, she looked just as beautiful as she did when she saw her at the train station.

Emma's eyes a light bright green color as she kept her eyes on the woman she has been writing to for what felt like a lifetime now.

Robin was done introducing Regina to some of his new friends, as he made his way towards Emma and Ruby.

Emma was the first one to be up on her feet. She knew Regina hadn't seen her well at the train station, as she just looked at her and smiled as if they were meeting for the first time. Which to Regina, they were.

Also, Emma wasn't wearing her red leather jacket in that moment, this time it was a blue leather jacket, accompanied by a simple plaid white shirt and tight jeans and her boots to match.

"This is Emma and Ruby." Robin presented them to Regina.

Emma and Regina quickly shook hands as Regina then shook Ruby's hand as well.

"Hi." Regina said to Emma as her eyes shifted back to her.

"Hi." replied Emma.

"This is the girl that's going to help us find our lake house." Robin informed Regina as if it was a done deal as his hand gently caressed her back.

Emma's eyes still glued to Regina. She was breathtaking and standing in front of her - in person.

Back to 2018, Regina had finished telling Kathryn all about how quick Robin wanted their relationship to be.

"Anyway, I ended it. And I'm happy now, and it was the right thing to do." said the brunette as she took another sip of her white wine.

Kathryn smiled, "So, who is it you write to? I couldn't help to notice that every time you get a break at the hospital you're writing something."

This made Regina smile now, "There is someone. It's kind of a long distance relationship."

Kathryn's smile widened. She hasn't known Regina very long, but for as long as she's known her she's never seen her this happy about something or someone.

"How did you meet?" she asked.

Regina let out a light laugh, "We haven't."

"What?" Kathryn sounded surprised this time.

"No. Story of my life." replied the brunette.

"You're kidding."

"No. I keep everything at a distance. Everyone." Regina sighed then at the thought, "The man who was standing in front of me, the man who wanted to marry me, him I push away. I run from him. In the meantime… the one _woman_ I can never meet… _her_ , I would like to give my whole heart to."

Kathryn was surprised by the fact that Regina was interested in a woman, but she didn't mind. The way Regina talked about her in those few small words was enough for her to see that Regina was really in love.

The blonde then shook her head, "She must write one hell of a letter."

Regina nodded to Kathryn's words, "Mhm. It's nice. It's safe."

Kathryn's eyes grew wide in that moment as she looked over at Regina, "Christ! She's in prison, isn't she?"

Regina let out a light laugh, "No. She's just a woman who lives on a lake. She's an architect."

They both continued to laugh at Kathryn's reaction as they both took sips of their drinks.

It was then, that it clicked.

Regina's expression turned to question, as her light bulb went on and she suddenly thought back to the night of her birthday party. Or more like, to the blonde woman at her birthday party sporting a blue leather jacket.

"Oh, my God." Regina whispered to herself as she finally realized she had seen Emma that night.

It was her!

Not only did she see and speak to the woman she was madly in love with now, but they kissed.

They kissed!

In the year 2016, Emma was sitting outside on the front porch for a while, when a loud bang came from behind her, and she turned to see no other than Regina herself storming her way out the door, her hands on her hips.

Clearly she was upset about the surprise party. She had had a long day and wanted to rest and Robin goes and does something like this.

She would have enjoyed the surprise if it was just the two of them, or if they had a nice quiet gathering, but this was nothing like that.

Regina sat on the other side of the porch, as Emma kept her eyes on her again.

"Happy birthday." was all the blonde could say as Regina turned to look over to her.

"Thank you." Regina murmured.

"I hope it's a great year for you."

"Thank you." Regina quickly replied.

Emma knew she was upset, but this was the one moment she had her alone. She had to talk to her.

"I'm Emma. The lake house owner."

Regina glanced at her over her shoulder again, "Oh, yeah. How you doing?"

That was all Regina said as she turned back around - still upset.

Emma then stood up and walked over to her, all Regina could hear in that moment besides the people still laughing and talking inside the house, were the heavy stomps of Emma's boots as she neared her.

"May I?" the blonde asked politely.

Regina didn't want to be rude. What fault did this woman have that her boyfriend decided to throw this big party when he knew she didn't like big events?

As Emma took a seat next to Regina, the brunette decided to start up a conversation with this attractive stranger.

"So you're going to find us a place on the lake, huh?"

"I hope so. If I can." Emma's words were short.

"Are you a real estate agent?" Regina asked.

Emma couldn't help but chuckle, "No. I just own a lake house."

"Oh. Is it nice?"

"Yeah, you'll love it. You're going to rent it after I move out." replied Emma.

The blonde admitted that was a little too much to say, especially when Regina had no idea whatsoever about them exchanging letters yet or that Emma was madly in love with her. But, she couldn't help herself.

This was all too crazy for words.

"Oh, really?" Regina's voice sounded serious, but she was amused by how sure this woman sounded of such a thing.

Emma then thought of the book Regina had left behind at the train station that she asked her to recover for her.

"Regina, have you… read Persuasion?"

Regina's brown eyes immediately connected to Emma's green ones as she was taken aback by her question.

What were the odds that she lost that very book and now this stranger was bringing it up?

"What?" Regina's voice was full of surprise.

"By Jane Austen." Emma explained.

"I know who it's by. Yeah, I've read it. It's my favorite book." Regina continued in surprise, "Why did you bring something like that up? What made you bring that up?"

Emma shook her head, thinking quick on her feet, "I just - a friend of mine gave it to me recently, and I was wondering what it was about."

"It's wonderful. It's about… about waiting. These two people they meet, they almost fall in love but the timing isn't right. They have to part. And then… years later they meet again. They get another chance. But, they don't know if too much time has passed. If they waited too long, you know, too late to make it work."

Everything about Regina was absolutely beautiful. Emma was enjoying the sound of her husky voice as she was talking about her favorite book. And in that moment, she could tell Regina wasn't as happy as she made herself seem.

Her voice almost sounded as sad as the story she was talking about.

"Why do you like that?" Emma suddenly asked in a joking manner.

It worked - Regina suddenly flashed a beautiful smile as a laugh escaped her throat, "I don't know."

Emma couldn't help but look at that smile, listening to her laugh; laughing along with her, "Don't get me wrong. It's beautiful in a kind of-"

"No, it's terrible." Regina replied laughing.

Emma quickly nodded, "It's terrible."

Their laughs were in unison in that moment as Emma would glance over at her smile every few seconds.

Emma grew curious.

"It's a personal question, but have you ever been through anything like that?" she asked.

Regina shook her head, "Me? No."

No." Emma repeated as she was thinking how she was going through exactly that in that very moment.

As for Regina, she felt calm around Emma. She didn't understand why, but she made her feel like she could talk to her about anything.

And to be honest, she was enjoying this woman's company.

So, she decided to open up a bit more to Emma in that moment, "When I was sixteen I was completely in love with this guy…"

Emma kept nodding her head, her hands fidgeting - she was happy to finally have some time alone with Regina, and she was very interested in anything she had to talk to her about.

She couldn't be happier right now.

Regina continued with her story, as Emma kept her eyes on every feature of Regina's face, memorizing every detail of it.

"He played guitar, said he wanted to elope and I went to San Francisco so I could go live with him. He convinced me that I had a beautiful voice and I dreamed of becoming a singer."

"I love San Francisco." Emma murmured.

"Yeah. He was my first love. Probably the only one." Regina replied.

In that moment, Emma found herself fidgeting a little more. She'd blame the cold weather, but really she was jealous.

Jesus, she felt ridiculous for being jealous of a guy who was in her life when she was just a teen. But, she was also jealous of Robin - he was the one with her right now and not Emma.

It should be her to have the honor of being with Regina as more than just a random stranger right now.

And, truthfully? Regina's words " _probably the only one"_ stung her a bit. Did this mean she wasn't in love with her?

No, no way! That couldn't be it. Her letters say otherwise.

Emma wasn't about to show off her jealousy, last thing she wanted was to scare her off right now - not when she's been enjoying her company.

"He must've been a great guy." was all Emma could think of to say.

Once more, Regina shook her head, "I don't know. It didn't last long enough for me to find out. Truth is, I can't even remember what he looked like."

A chuckle escaped Emma at Regina's words, maybe it made her seem like an asshole, but she wasn't trying to be.

"Really? That's too bad." was all she said.

But to Emma's surprise, Regina let out a chuckle of her own, "My mom showed up actually. She dragged me back to Chicago. I was in a lot of trouble. And then my dad got sick and he had this dream of me becoming a doctor. Eventually it became my dream too. He was right. I feel good helping people."

There was a small moment of silence before Regina cleared her throat.

"Then he died." she told Emma as her voice broke at the memory of her late father.

Seconds later after that, Regina shot up from the porch taking a few steps away from the house without another word.

Emma immediately went after her, not wanting to see her sad.

"Regina." she called out, as the brunette turned to face her.

"What?" she asked Emma.

"I…"

Emma wasn't sure how to process her words in that moment. Was it the lighting underneath them that made Regina look even more beautiful in that moment? Or was it too crazy to tell her about her feelings? The second one seemed too crazy - would she believe her if she told her everything?

Regina just stared at Emma, not being able to understand why she just opened up to this stranger about something so personal.

She couldn't help to be curious about her though, and she was still enjoying her company. The woman was beautiful to look at; her blonde hair shining bright underneath this lighting. It was a sight to see.

"You…?" Regina stared into Emma's eyes.

"I just…" Emma couldn't breathe.

"What?"

It was then that a softer and sadder version of the song _Only You_ began to play.

Emma spoke the one thing she did manage to voice out.

"Do you know this song?"

Regina nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you sing?" asked Emma, getting a chuckle out of Regina.

"No. Nobody wants to hear me sing. You don't want to hear me sing."

"I didn't mean…" Emma just chuckled not being able to finish her sentence.

"But I can dance."

Emma then smiled as she saw a smile on Regina's lips. A smile that was so inviting she couldn't say no to the honor of a dance with her.

As Emma stepped in, she delicately placed a hand on her waist and she took her other hand in hers.

Their eyes instantly connecting with each other. Their faces only inches apart.

Emma was finally holding her and she was very careful about it. She wanted to enjoy this moment she had been given.

As they slowly swayed together, Emma got to witness another smile from Regina as she spinned her out and back towards her as the dance continued. This too made Emma smile as her eyes then went to Regina's lips.

To that scar just above her lip. Even that about her was perfect.

Regina couldn't help to feel just as lost in that moment. She didn't understand it, I mean she had… what's his name?

Emma was just as inviting, and to have her this close did things to her she hadn't felt in a very long time. She could stare into those green eyes for an eternity if she was allowed to.

She'd even kiss her right now if that's what Emma wanted.

They kept enjoying their dance as soon they both closed in the very little space they had between them only to embrace each other in a hug as their bodies kept on swaying to the music.

Emma quickly buried her face in Regina's hair, her eyes closing as she took in her sweet scent.

Yep, she had it bad. No question.

Regina however didn't seem to mind as Emma's gesture only seemed to make her hold onto the blonde more, as she too took in Emma's scent in that moment.

They fitted together like two puzzle pieces.

Regina looked back into Emma's eyes as she felt the blonde's hands caress her back this time. Now it was Regina who was looking at Emma's lips.

Emma couldn't help it anymore as she slowly leaned in capturing the brunette's lips with her own. It was surprising to her as Regina didn't pull away or smack her for daring to do such a thing. Nope, as a matter of fact Regina too had been hoping for that kiss so much that she kissed her back.

She knew it was wrong, but if it was wrong then why did it feel so damn right?

And the way Emma kissed her, she could of sworn she was off somewhere flying. It was then, their kiss deepened even more.

"Regina."

Was all they heard before suddenly forcing their lips to part.

To their surprise, Robin and Ruby were both standing in front of them, gawking at what they had just witnessed.

Ruby was too shocked for words, but Robin - he was angry.

"Hey. Emma was just telling about the lake house. It sounds really great."

"Great." was all Robin said.

"Emma, it's time to go." Ruby quickly said.

"Yeah." Emma murmured as she looked back at Regina, "Good night."

"Good night." Regina whispered to her.

Emma hated walking away from her, but what was she going to say? How would she explain that Emma kissed her because she's madly in love with her, or the letters they have shared. Regina wasn't going to believe her then.

Regina wished in that moment she could hide under a rock. Robin's look was full of disappointment and betrayal and she hated to be the cause of it.


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope everyone is enjoying their weekend! :) Here is a new update to make it even better. Although I have to apologize by where it ends, but please don't hate me lol things won't stay this way. I promise you. Happy reading everyone! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, even though I can't reply to them all, I'll have you know I read each one with a smile on my face._

* * *

By morning, Regina had sent Emma another note, while Emma sent in her replies, as they both lived their lives, doing their daily errands, each in their own time. They even attended the same park during that day.

Regina was still surprised to the fact that she had met Emma before all this. She needed answers from her.

 _It was you. Why didn't you say anything?_

 _ **You would've thought I was crazy, or drunk. Or both.**_

 _Yeah, but… I liked you. You should have said something._

 _ **How? You were with your boyfriend.**_

 _Excuses, excuses. You are a coward._

 _ **I'm not a coward.**_

 _Oh, really? Well, what about your girlfriend?_

 _ **I told you already she's not my girlfriend.**_

 _He's not my boyfriend either._

 _ **Oh, really? What is he, then? Your brother?**_

 _We have a comedian. What'd you have clown for breakfast this morning?_

 _ **Wonderful, our first fight. You could write a song about it and go sing it in San Francisco.**_

After dropping her reply in the mailbox, she made her way into the house seething mad. It was obvious by the slammed door and how her keys flew from her hand onto the kitchen counter as she threw them across.

It was then that her phone rang, making her slam the bag of groceries down on the counter and quickly answer the phone in a high, upset tone.

"What? Hey, August. What?"

Her tone of voice suddenly changed and she quickly rushed to the hospital in Chicago as August was done informing her about Marco having a heart attack.

She rushed down the hallway of the hospital and stopped in front of the receptionist of that floor.

"Hi. I'm looking for my father, I don't know which room he's in. Last name's Swan."

At the sound of her last name, a blonde doctor looked over at Emma, "Marco, the architect?"

"Yes." Emma replied as Kathryn herself began walking up to Emma.

"I'm Kathryn Nolan. I'm the Attending for your father."

"What happened? How is he?" Emma asked with worry.

"He's okay. He's had a heart attack. Fortunately, relatively minor. His vitals are fine and he's stable but it will require an intervention. He's agreed to schedule it for tomorrow."

Kathryn then gave Emma's arm a reassuring squeeze that everything was fine now.

Soon after, Emma went into her father's room who was already catching up on some work while still in bed.

"Good to see you're taking it easy." the blonde said.

The man kept concentrated on his work as he spoke, "Well, you didn't need to come. I'm perfectly well."

"You had a heart attack, dad." Emma reminded him.

Marco grew upset as he then turned to look at his daughter, "I had an episode, for Christ sake. Nothing more. I'd appreciate it if you'd kept everything in its perspective."

Emma looked down at her boots and quickly back up at the man, "Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you if you need anything."

As she began to walk out, she was suddenly stopped in her tracks to the voice of her father.

"Coffee." the man said.

Emma looked over at him, "What?"

"You heard me." his voice almost demanding.

"Coffee." the blonde echoed his demand, and left the room

During the day, Emma found herself thinking about Regina and wanted to send her a letter. So, she took a seat in the cafeteria of the hospital to write her letter, which soon Regina read.

 _ **There's something I never told you, Regina. You see, it was my father who built the lake house. I mean, with his own hands. And it was a long time ago, before he was famous and he still had a family and worshipped my mother. Her name was Mary, and the house was a gift for her. She was smart and funny. She could have done anything, but chose to take care of my brother and I and help him built his career. You see, the more successful he became, the more impossible he was to live with. Finally, she just couldn't take living with him anymore. She left him. Within a year, she got sick. Unfortunately, she never learned how to stop loving him. He wasn't at the funeral. When I asked him why he said: "She was dead to me the moment she stepped out of the house," and then he gave me one of his architect of the year grins.**_

For the rest of the day, all through the night Emma stayed in that hospital to care for her father. He never asked her to leave, they talked about future projects he had in mind and he even brought up her mother about how she was always a big worrier when things got bad.

The blonde watched him sleep that night. Sitting in silence, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

She wouldn't say it, but she was worried.

* * *

Regina grew curious as to how Emma's father turned out. She figured she could find out in advance, her being two years ahead of Emma and all, and maybe provide a sense of peace for the blonde.

Even if she wasn't there in person with Emma, it was as if she knew how worried Emma was in those moments.

As she held the blue folder in her hands, and read through Marco's file, she grew devastated when she saw a certificate of Death with his name on it.

Regina soon ran out and spoke to another doctor, "Hey. I have an emergency. Take my shift. Please."

During that moment, as Emma was driving back to the hospital the next day, she reached into her pocket for her ringing cell phone, "Hello?"

"Ms. Swan?" Kathryn's voice spoke on the other end.

"Yes?"

"This is Dr. Nolan at Chicago City Hospital. I'm afraid I have some difficult news for you."

As Regina drove off, arriving at the lake house, she quickly dropped a letter for Emma, which she quickly received as soon as she was home.

 _I'm so sorry Emma. I wish somehow I could be there with you, that would could sit together and look out over the water and the light in this house your father built. I could be a shoulder for you like you've been for me. And tell you that everything is going to be okay. If I could do one thing for you today… from here… one small, simple thing from the future… I hope this is it. It won't be published for a couple of years but I don't think you should have to wait that long. I hope it helps you know how much you were loved._

After reading the letter, Emma reached into the mailbox and pulled out the book Marco was working on about his life and his works.

As the sun was setting, Emma sat quietly in the house - book in front of her, as she got the courage to flip through the pages. She flipped from one to another to another, until she came across a picture of her father in front of the lake house, a little Emma by his side, as her father's arm was wrapped around her small figure.

It was then that Emma began to weep. She slammed the book closed as her nose turned red from the sadness she felt in that moment, as she then began to sob with only Pongo by her side.

* * *

After the loss of her father, Emma didn't want to waste anymore time. So, she thought long and hard before she sent a note to Regina, which she kept with her as she thought about Emma's words in the note.

 _ **I want to you meet you for real this time! Pick a place. I'll be there, I promise. Tomorrow, what do you say?**_

 _But, Emma, it won't be tomorrow for you. You're going to have to wait two years._

 _ **I know, I don't care. I'll wait.**_

 _Are you sure? I don't know._

Regina was beyond excited with the idea of getting to see Emma again. But, making her wait two years for that? It just wasn't fair. But Emma really didn't care about the wait. If seeing Regina again meant waiting two years - so be it. She was worth it.

She was going to be with the woman she loved, no matter what.

 _ **I do. I've never been so sure of anything in my life.**_

Regina couldn't help but smile at how determined Emma seemed to see her again.

 _Okay. I'll see you in two years, then._

 _ **See you tomorrow, then. Where would you like to go?**_

 _II Mare._

As soon as Emma read Regina's request, the blonde soon went to that exact place to set up their reservation.

"When were you hoping to dine with us?" the hostess asked Emma.

"Two years from tomorrow."

This earned a questionable look from the hostess.

Yes, this sounded crazy, but it wasn't for Emma anymore. Nor for Regina. This had become their thing. Something only they understood, and that's what made it special.

"Two years from tomorrow?" the hostess repeated.

Emma nodded, "Yeah."

"Two years?" the hostess asked, not believing anyone would make a reservation for this long.

Emma nodded once again, "From tomorrow."

Meanwhile in Regina's time, she was already walking into the place, as it was _tomorrow_ for her. She chose to wear a black slim dress for the occasion. She flashed a wide smile at the hostess as she stood in front of her.

The hostess smiled back, "Hello. Name?"

"Mills." replied Regina.

Meanwhile, Emma was finishing up her reservation.

"Can I have your name?" the hostess asked the blonde.

"Swan."

It was then Regina thought that the reservation could be under Emma's name.

"Or Swan." she informed the hostess.

The hostess from Emma's time smiled at the blonde, "I think we should be able to accommodate you, ma'am."

Emma's smile grew, "Great."

As the hostess in Regina's time looked through the names, she soon looked up at Regina, "Swan?" The hostess smile grew, "Swan."

Regina simply nodded with a smile of her own.

Shortly, she was seated to her table. She looked around the place, hoping to see Emma come in, the more she expected to see her, the more anxious and nervous she grew.

Things would be different this time. They would officially be together without having to part again this time. No boyfriend or girlfriend to prevent them from being together. It would just be her and Emma.

As a waiter approached her, Regina was surprised to see the man already pouring champagne into her glass.

"This was requested." the man informed her.

Regina couldn't help but smile in surprise. She should have known Emma would surprise her by already requesting she'd be served with a glass of champagne while she waited for her arrival.

"Thank you." Regina told the man.

He smiled at her and wished her luck for her date.

This only made Regina even more anxious. She patiently waited for the moment they both longed for.

Two hours or so had passed, Regina had already gone through a few glasses of champagne as she was still waiting for Emma's arrival.

Soon it was another hour and another and another…

No sign of Emma.

What was expected to be a beautiful night, turned into a disappointment as more hours passed and Emma Swan was a no show.

Regina's waiting got to the point where she was the only one left in the restaurant. In front of her view was an ice skating rink in which just a couple was skating.

This made Regina sick to her stomach. If she had eaten any food, she would have thrown it up by now by how sick it made her in that moment to see a couple so happy, while all she got was stood up and probably laughed at.

Regina's smile had turned into a serious frown.

* * *

Regina felt like the stupidest woman alive. How could she think Emma would be any different? It was all a joke clearly.

Emma was now the one to be surprised by Regina's letter as she stood in front of the mailbox.

 _You weren't there. You didn't come._

 _ **Something must have happened. I'm sorry. I've got two years, Regina. We can try again.**_

 _No, Emma. It's too late. It already happened. It didn't work._

 _ **Don't give up on me, Regina. What about Persuasion? You told me. They wait. They meet again, they have another chance.**_

 _Life is not a book, Ms. Swan. And it can be over in a second. I was having lunch with my mother at Daley Plaza and a woman was killed right in front of me. She died in my arms. And I thought: "It can't end just like that on Valentine's Day." And I thought about all the people who love her, waiting at home who will never see her again. And then I thought: "What if there is no one?" What if you live your whole life and no one is waiting? So I drove to the lake house looking for any kind of answer. And I found you. And I let myself get lost. Lost in this beautiful fantasy where time stood still. But it's not real, Emma. I have to learn to live the life that I have got. Please don't write anymore. Don't try to find me. Let me let you go._

Emma didn't want to believe that. So she still wrote, she wrote time and time again but with each time she would open the mailbox she would find her letters were still in there.

Unanswered.


	6. Chapter 6

_For those of you who saw my post on fb, here is the update I promised! :) It's been a crazy week guys, sorry for the late update. I'm sad to inform you that this story is coming to an end, BUT happy to let you all know that I have other fics in the works to post up soon. ;) meanwhile... enjoy!_

 _A quick warning, there is a small OQ moment in this chapter, but this is a SQ fanfic - remember that. ;) I will not disappoint._

* * *

Time went by without writing each other. Emma had given up writing to Regina, just as she wanted her to. She went on living her life with Regina constantly in her thoughts, but she knew she had to respect what Regina wanted.

As for Regina, she kept to her work. She figured, the busier she kept herself; the less she thought about the lake house's new tenant.

Kathryn and her had become such good friends, she decided to go out with her one night and other co-workers from the hospital. She was having drinks, and for the first time ever she was having fun.

It was in that moment that her phone rang, as she reached into her coat pocket to see who was calling her that she stepped away from the crowd of loud people to answer none other than Robin's call.

She placed the phone to her ear as the man spoke. Undoubtedly wanting to see her and try that dinner with her again.

This time… Regina happily accepted his invitation.

As they both sat in a small diner, enjoying their dinner, Regina was looking at Robin in a totally different manner. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but forgetting about Emma was harder than she thought it would be. But, she constantly reminded herself that she could never be with Emma anyway. They were two years apart - that would never be possible to overcome. While Robin was more than willing to give things a try, and she could actually have a physical relationship with the man.

Sure, he wanted to move things a little too fast, but he cared for her - he loved her and was more than willing to make things work with her.

"I'm glad you called. And it was really good to hear your voice. I was surprised how good it was to hear your voice." the brunette said with a smile on her face.

She did care for Robin. She hated hurting him that night at the party, he was a good man after all. He deserved better. And right now - Robin just couldn't be happier with this big change in Regina.

"How was the meeting?" Regina asked.

"It was good. I got the job." Robin smiled even bigger.

"Congratulations."

"Yeah. A telecom company. I'll be in house counsel. It pays well." the man looked right into Regina's brown eyes as he spoke the next words, "And it's here… in Chicago."

They continued to catch up about what had been going on in each other's lives, even as Robin walked Regina back to her apartment building. She had enjoyed the man's company, so she couldn't say no to his offer of walking her home.

As soon as they both stopped in front of said building though, Regina glanced up only to see the tree that Emma had planted for her. It was still strong and standing. It had no leaves due to the cold weather, but the fact that it was there, twigs and all made Regina's heart travel to her throat in that moment.

Emma may not have been physically with her but she sure had her ways of letting her know that she was always there.

This was one of them, as it was then that Regina did the unthinkable.

She quickly glanced back to meet Robin's eyes as her hands cupped the man's face and brought him closer for a kiss, as her lips captured his own.

Yes. Robin was definitely happy.

Because it was in that moment that Regina decided that she would give herself another chance with him.

As for Emma, she had had enough. She finally understood that she would never hear or see Regina ever again. Pongo had even run off on her again and lost himself somewhere deep in the woods of the lake house.

What the hell else was she going to lose today?

It was then she decided it was time to leave this place behind her and move out. So, she began packing up boxes, which quickly piled up around her.

She came across a smaller box and opened it, only to discover she had stored of all Regina's letters and notes in there to keep safe. It was then that her heart felt as if it had been punched. Literally.

Maybe Regina was right after all. Maybe all this was just a beautiful dream in which it was time to wake up from.

Emma released a sigh.

 _Get it together Swan!_

The blonde told herself. So, she placed the letters and notes back in the box and placed that box inside another one that laid in front of her; where she had placed all the things Regina ever gave her to leave up in the attic.

She wasn't going to be needing any of that stuff anymore. Why hold on to a beautiful memory that was too painful to even bear?

She needed to move on. Just like Regina already had - she was sure of it.

* * *

Emma still carried the business card that Robin had given her. So, she did the very last thing that would make Regina happy.

She drove all the way to downtown Chicago to where Robin worked in that moment, which happened to be a very small location. Robin was on the phone with Regina as she saw her pull up near his place of business.

"Regina, I'm gonna have to call you back."

Robin quickly shot up from his seat as he hung up the phone, making his way outside of the building as Emma began walking her way up to it at the same pace.

"You still want to rent a lake house? It's what Regina wants." Emma simply said.

"How the hell do you know what Regina wants?" Robin asked the blonde.

Emma simply held her hand out, dropping the keys into Robin's hand as the man held his hand out to receive them.

"Trust me." was the last thing Emma said as she walked away for good, placing her hands in her jacket pockets.

Robin was left without a word, his eyes were on Emma as she walked away.

Soon a bark from Pongo startled him as he bent down to the canine's eye level to pet him, a smile playing on his face now from seeing the dog.

"Hey. I know you." the man said, as Pongo wagged his tail happily.

* * *

It was then Emma decided to give away most of her stuff. She only kept the basic materials she only needed for work. Because let's be honest. After a break up like this, the most she needed to do right now was bury herself in her work.

And she did.

She quickly found a new place in the city this time. It was empty still, but with August's help she brought up her drawing board to begin working.

Work would have been easy too, if her thoughts weren't branded in that damn lake house.

She wanted to get other projects started, but for that entire day until the sun fell all her hands could draw and were still drawing was the lake house. She drew it in many different ways, with many different new additions to it.

She was lost in thought with that house. Her hands, her brain, even her heart could not stop. Honestly? She didn't want them to. It was as if some part of her believed that fixing it up or maybe adding more things to it would bring Regina back.

Leave it to Emma to fall for someone she couldn't have. But, she didn't care about that. Emma would have waited. Regina was worth it to her. The blonde was never one to show emotion over anything, except for when her father passed - but she was alone. Not even August saw her cry over him.

As far as Emma could remember the only people she ever hugged or said an _I love you_ to were her mom and August, occasionally.

It was until she met Regina that Emma wasn't afraid to say it. And, she was prepared to say it - she planned on saying it that night during their dinner date.

She wanted to be there more than anything else in the world. Why the hell didn't she show up? That was the question that burned holes in Emma's brain ever since Regina's last letter. She wouldn't stand this woman up. No way.

Emma's hands stopped moving as she felt August stand behind her to eye another drawing from his sister.

"What do you think?" the blonde asked him.

"I think you're fixating. Why do you keep tweaking the lake house? Why don't you do your own work?" asked August.

Emma immediately went back to work, eyes back on the drawing as she answered his question with a quick and simple answer, "Because it's hers."

August brushed his hair back with his hand in frustration. He had never seen Emma like this over anyone. Emma had never even had many girlfriends as far as he knew. But this one was special from what he saw in his sister in that moment.

"You're talking about that girl from the future."

"Regina." Emma said her name as August took a seat next to her. Emma hadn't said her name in a while. She didn't think it would hurt this much to say out loud once again.

"Are you still writing with Regina?" he asked.

"No." replied Emma.

August soon saw the pain in Emma's green eyes.

"Why not?"

"She asked me not to." Emma said as her hands kept working.

"Why?"

The blonde shrugged, "Time."

The sadness in Emma's voice was even worse. August felt bad for even asking. It was then, he tried to cheer her up.

"Hey, come on. This is a good thing. You know, you need a real woman." the man let a small laugh escape his chest as he continued, "You know, one that you can actually feel and be with-"

His words were cut off as Emma turned her chair towards him, her hands grabbing a hold of her brother's arms.

If looks could kill, Emma's eyes would be burning through August's very own right now.

"August, listen to me. While it lasted, she was more real to me than any of that stuff. She was more real to me than anything I've ever known." Emma's eyes grew sadder, her voice in a low whisper, "I saw her. I kissed her."

And it was in that moment, that she got the courage to voice it aloud, as she looked right into August's own eyes.

"I love her. And now she's gone."

August will never forget what he saw as silence grew around them. Pools of tears began to form around Emma's eyes, as a single tear rolled down the woman's cheek.

She had torn down all her walls in that very instant in front of him.

"She's gone." Emma murmured as she shot up from her chair, leaving August all alone in the room as the man let out a big sigh.

If there was ever a time he felt like shit, this was that time.

Meanwhile in Regina's year, she had settled into her apartment with Robin. He had moved in almost right away. She even allowed him to turn one of the spare rooms into an office for him to do his work; as he was in that very moment while Regina sat on the couch flipping through channels on the television.

She came across an old black and white movie. She honestly didn't want to know anything about happy couples, so why she left it on that movie was beyond her. Her brain also couldn't help to think about Emma in that exact moment.

Robin grew aggravated in his office at the sound of the television.

"Regina, could you turn that down, please? I'm trying to get some work done in here." the man shouted as he sat in front of his computer.

Regina let out a sigh and instead turned off the tv. She quickly got up and went into their bedroom. As she walked on the wooden floor of the bedroom she felt one of the boards pop up beneath the rug that was laid out around the bed.

Her eyebrows furrowed as the brunette bent down to lift up the rug. She didn't remember this ever being loose before.

She stomped her foot again and again on that same plank of wood until she saw it jump up, making her jump in the process. She quickly kneeled back down as her hands tore that plank off the floor. Her hand reaching into the hole as she noticed a plastic clear bag hidden underneath.

She tore open the bag only to find her one book she had left at the train station, which Emma promised her she would give back one day.

By the looks of the book it had been there for years, just waiting for Regina to discover it. Before leaving Emma had gone back to Regina's apartment complex, which was now constructed, and had placed the book underneath the floorboard in what she guessed would be the brunette's bedroom.

As Regina held the old book in her hands, she couldn't help but feel her heart jump right out of her chest.

A small smile formed on Regina's lips as she couldn't help to think just how sweet this woman was. She knew Emma was long gone, but she couldn't help but be amazed to the fact that Emma would still remember to return her book. And in the most sneakiest of ways.

She missed Emma, but she had to let go. At least now she had this to remember her by.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok, guys! Here it is. The last chapter to this fanfic. It was an even more emotional one and very fun to write. Enjoy! Feedback is welcomed and stay tuned for a new ff. Thank you to all my followers and readers, the fact that you guys have been enjoying my work makes it all worth it. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

It was the beginning of a new year, which two years had already passed since Emma and Regina last spoke. Everyone cheered and celebrated with friends and family - everyone but Emma. She couldn't help to feel heart ache over missing Regina. It was hard to simply move on from a woman who had made her open up and changed her as a person. It was hard being away from the lake house and in this new apartment.

By the next day, Robin had met up with Regina in this new place she decided to buy. Robin wasn't too convinced.

"I know it needs work." said Regina.

"Work? How about a wrecking ball?" the man joked as he looked around the empty place. Shoes echoing as they took step after step.

"I found an architect who specializes in renovations. I made an appointment for tomorrow."

The man simply didn't like the place and he made it known as he shot Regina a disapproving look.

"Oh, come on. We can't stay in my apartment. We've been there over a year. We need to keep moving forward."

And with that, she won that small debate. So by the following Regina and Robin went to meet said architect for the renovation plans.

Robin was blown away by how big the place was, he figured the more fancy they made the place look, the shittier they would be. In other words: inexperienced.

Truth be told, they worked for a good price, Regina was happy with them and wanted to give them a try. As she walked up the stairs and through the glass doors, a receptionist greeted her with a smile, "Hi, Dr. Mills. We'll be with you in a moment."

They were offered to take a seat, which they did - right underneath a giant sign that ready 'Visionary Architecture.' Regina even took the opportunity to hand Robin a Valentine's day gift only to find out that the man had forgotten such date, therefore no gift was given back.

It wasn't like Regina really cared, she just wanted to do something nice for a change.

As Regina and Robin waited, August soon came out from inside a room to greet the brunette.

"Dr. Mills? I'm sorry to keep you waiting." the man flashed a smile as he allowed them to enter his boardroom where the plans to her new home were laid out.

Regina couldn't be more than pleased. In fact she was so pleased, that Robin hardly had a chance to say a word about what would be his new home as well.

Meanwhile in Emma's year, she was still living with August in their new apartment, they were coming out of it as they spoke.

"You want to go get a beer after work?" the blonde offered.

"I can't. It's Valentine's Day, I'm taking my girlfriend out to dinner." the man beamed.

Emma stopped in her tracks, "Wait. What?"

"February fourteenth, Valentine's Day."

"February fourteenth, 2018?" Emma asked as she suddenly remembered that Regina found herself sitting in the plaza that day.

"Yeah." August confirmed.

Maybe if Emma went to such plaza, she could see Regina even if it was from far away.

As for Regina, she was saying her goodbye and shaking August's hand as a thank you, still beaming from the plans of her future home. As she was about to turn take her leave, her eyes spotted a drawing on the wall, of the exact same lake house she had owned and that Emma was still supposed to be living in.

She literally stopped breathing. She never imagined she would see this place again. She took a few steps towards the drawing, brown eyes never leaving it as she studied every inch of it. It was certainly the lake house.

"Who did this drawing?" she asked.

"My sister, actually." August answered immediately.

Could it had been Emma? She had to ask.

"Who's your sister?" her hand now reaching to touch the frame.

"Emma Swan. Did you know her?"

This brought a smile to Regina's face in an instant as she nodded, her fingers never leaving the frame, "Yeah. Yeah, I know her." If Robin didn't have a say in the plans of their future home, he surely didn't have a say in what Regina asked August next, "Do you know how I could get in touch with her? Is she anywhere where I could…?" she couldn't finish that question, as her voice caught in her throat from everything that just came rushing back in that moment.

August fell silent, his head dropped down as his eyes stared at the floor. He gained his composure as he quickly spoke, "Uh… I'm sorry. She… died. Two years ago today, actually."

If Regina couldn't breathe before by seeing this drawing, she certainly couldn't breathe now after this tragic news. Emma dead? That couldn't be possible. Her face instantly broke down, her eyes became glassy from tears forming, ready to drop down her face.

"There was an accident." August said in a whisper.

Regina's eyes never leaving the drawing that Emma had made of their special place. Because that's what it had become to both of them at some point.

It was then that she remembered, if it had been two years already, then Emma's year should be 2018 by now. Which meant she could still be alive. This was also the same year, on Valentine's Day where a blonde woman in a red leather jacket had died in her arms in the plaza. She had told Emma about it once before.

Of course! That woman was Emma!

"Where?" Regina quickly asked.

As August told her about the accident, she confirmed that the woman who had died on Valentine's Day was Emma. Regina did the next thing she could think of - run. She ran so fast down those stairs and out of that building she didn't even hear Robin calling out to her as he ran after her screaming her name.

She didn't care about any of that. Robin, the new house. Nothing.

She needed to go back to the lake house, where Emma was still alive. She needed to tell Emma what had happened. Explain to her that this was the reason as to why Emma didn't show up for dinner that night. Emma had already died by then, so Regina got stood up.

She couldn't let the woman she loved die just like that. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. It wasn't right. She needed to fix it.

Both women in that very moment sped through ongoing cars as they both hurried to try and get to where they needed to be.

Emma had stopped at the lake house before heading to the plaza where Regina would be in her time, she had gone up to the attic and scanned through old letters Regina had sent her once to confirm the date.

As Regina stopped her car in front of the lake house, she quickly began writing one more letter to Emma and placed it inside the mailbox in hopes that the blonde would still be there to see it.

 _Emma… I know why you didn't show up that night. It was you at Daley Plaza that day. It was you. Please, don't go. Just wait. Please. Don't look for me. Don't try to find me. I love you. And it's taken me all this time to say it, but I love you. And if you still care for me… wait for me. Wait with me. Just wait. Wait._

Emma was standing right across the plaza staring at Regina with a small smile on her face in that moment. Even from far away, the brunette looked absolutely beautiful that Emma could swear she was seeing an angel.

As for Regina, in her time she couldn't help but sob and drop to her knees in front of the mailbox.

She was too late. She knew it. Had she not told her about that woman dying in the plaza, Emma wouldn't have gone to look for her so she could at least see her again.

 _Plop._

Regina's head looked up as the red flag on the mailbox dropped right before her eyes. The brunette couldn't do anything but stop breathing.

It was then that Emma took out another note from her jacket pocket and read the rest of it.

 _Wait two years, Emma. Come to the lake house. I'm here._

Regina couldn't even blink. Her eyes were glued to the flag of the mailbox as it remained face down. It wasn't until she heard a car door shut that her head turned towards the noise as her body stood up and began walking towards distant footsteps.

The brunette's lips went from a frown into a smile as she saw the very same beautiful blonde woman walking towards her, smile reflecting on her lips.

She was there. She had seen the letter before she left the lake house and came back.

Emma was alive and finally reunited with Regina.

As the space closed between them, Regina could do nothing but look into those green eyes she had missed and longed for for so long. Smile never leaving her lips.

"You waited." was all the brunette was allowed to say, as Emma just took her face into her hands and pressed her lips right on red plump ones for a kiss.

A kiss that soon turned passionate with smiles still beaming as they broke apart only for a few seconds to kiss again and again.

It all started at the lake house, two women who grew close by the exchange of letters, and who were now here - together to love each other from days on end.


End file.
